


Understanding

by Mickey_99



Series: Haikyuu Soulmates AU [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_99/pseuds/Mickey_99
Summary: This is a bit of Ushiten since they didn't get to talk it over in the series.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Haikyuu Soulmates AU [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736596
Comments: 18
Kudos: 227





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> I love Ushiten.

I woke up shaking; my entire body was trembling when I shot up in bed. It had been a week since Hinata had been shot. Since we all saw him bleeding out on the ground. A week since we had seen him die. I took a deep gasping breath. Hinata's heart may have started beating again, but that didn't change the fact that for that brief moment Hinata had been gone. The sight of Hinata laying there on the ground mixed with the sight of the woman who had put me through hell for my entire childhood... the two made a deadly combination of no sleep.

I looked around as I took a shaky breath. I was in Wakatoshi's apartment. I was in his bed. A strangled sob left my throat as I sat there. I slapped a hand over my mouth so as not to wake Toshi. But Wakatoshi woke up anyways.

"Tori?" I heard him ask. 

Another sob left my throat and I buried my face into my hands. 

God I felt pathetic. 

I felt strong sturdy arms wrap around me and pull me into a steady embrace. "He's alive Tori," Wakatoshi says stroking my hair," He lived."

"It isn't just that," I say with a sob," I saw her again. She was the one who put us all through this hell. She took my entire childhood from me. And when I get a new family she takes that too. She has always won."

  
My voice betrays the anger, frustration, and sadness I feel. The vulnerability I have in this moment is staggering, and part of me wants to just curl away. Run away and never come back. But the arms linked around me hold me steady. They ground me.

"But she didn't manage to take him away," Wakatoshi says," And the trials start tommorow so you have a chance to finally win."

His voice is steady; not betraying any emotion. But yet it's his hands, that rub comforting patterns into my back, that tell me how much he loved me.

"It hurt so bad Toshi," I say crying, my fists clench around his shirt," It was so painful. And sometimes in my dreams I can feel it again. They are so vivid Toshi."

He tenses for a moment when I begin speaking. His arms tighten around me as I continue.

"They used to call me a monster. I hate how I look because of it. They took everything from me. And when you got mad and left me that one day, I thought 'this is it'. I was going to shoot myself when Shouyou texted me. Shouyou saved me, hell this case wouldn't be sticking half as good as it is if he didn't do what he did last week. But I can see everything in my dreams so vividly." Tears flowed from my eyes," I am so tired Toshi."

I feel myself get pulled down onto the bed gently. I was now laying on top of my soulmate. 

"If it makes you feel any better," Wakatoshi says," I can't sleep easily right now either. Every time I close my eyes I think you are going to be gone. Or I see you tied down and bleeding."

"Well now I just feel bad," I say huffing out a laugh. I feel him gently bring our foreheads together.

"Don't," he says simply," If this is is what it means to be with you then it's okay."

"But there was a time you didn't want to be with me," I point out sadly.

"I didn't have a choice," Wakatoshi responded," I lived with my father's family. They are very traditional. They don't agree with two males being soulmates. They didn't agree with me being left handed. And once my father left to go overseas, they weren't the nicest people."

I felt my heart clench in my chest.

"They hurt you," it wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Yeah," he responded quietly. "And when we got into our fight I thought you genuinely didn't want me. It was stupid and I am sorry for what I said. You are the furthest thing from a monster."

The arms wrapped around me are secure and warm. And the look that Wakatoshi is giving me is nothing short of adoration. My breath catches in my throat.

"Why are you staring at me?" I ask trying to make it more lighthearted.

"You are beautiful." Wakatoshi says bringing a hand through my hair.

My throat catches and I can feel tears starting to leak out of my eyes.

"Did something I say upset you?" Wakatoshi asks.

"No... it's just," I say trying to find the words," you're the first person to call me beautiful."

There is a moment of silence before he responds," I don't see why, you are incredibly attractive."

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. And when I pull away again there is the smallest of smiles on Wakatoshi's face.

"Satori, I love you." Wakatoshi says.

I smile, "I love you too."

[Join the discord](https://discord.gg/ebQ9kg5Q7r)


End file.
